


A Soft Place to Land

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy, What it means to be a mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: B'Elanna makes a different decision during ep 7.03 "Drive" and takes a much needed journey into who she is and what she wants. Along the way she helps Harry finally get the girl, Mezoti and Naomi execute a special project, Seven build a home, and most importantly, she learns she's capable of much more than she ever imagined.





	1. Prologue: Point B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are references in this story to 7.02 "Imperfection" and 7.03 "Drive" but I've done some major revisions to both plotlines. One of the most significant changes is Mezoti sticking around rather than leaving with Azan and Rebi. All others you'll have to read and find out. Thank you to DiNovia for her beta work and Steellily for her constant encouragement. I hope you enjoy. Oh and if you're a Tom fan, this is your warning that you're not going to like how I handle him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is sought. All lyrics and quotes at the beginning of chapters are noted with their origins.

 

> Instead of Mom, she’s going to call me **Point B**. Because that way she knows no matter what happens, at least she can always find her way to me.

~”B” by Sarah Kay

Mezoti regarded the resting forms of her mother and brother. She felt the ever lingering sense of dread from the last few days’ events pool in the pit of her stomach. She pulled on her companion's arm and asked her question without taking her eyes off her family.

"What will happen to me if they do not recover?"

B'Elanna crouched down, moving her hands to hold both of Mezoti’s and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be thinking like that, kid."

She gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile but she felt fear settle like a weight in her chest. A weight that hadn’t lifted since Seven asked her about Sto-Vo-Kor.

Mezoti turned to her slowly. "I must consider all outcomes. The plan in place before this was that Icheb would take care of me. If I lose them both, I do not know the alternative."

Her tone was even but her brown eyes spoke the fear she couldn’t.

"Me," said B'Elanna quickly.

She’d never said it outloud but the moment Janeway briefed her on the situation and asked her to look after Mezoti, B’Elanna vowed she’d do anything she could for the kid. Although she was initially wary of Seven’s young ex-Borg wards, she’d found herself more attached than she anticipated.

Mezoti crossed her eyebrows and tilted her head. "You?"

B'Elanna laughed a little. "I know it's not much and my temper isn't the easiest to deal with. I'm sure Seven and more than half the crew would agree. But if it comes down to it, and I'm not saying it will because Seven and Icheb are fighters." Mezoti squeezed her hands and B'Elanna squeezed back. "If it does, you got me."

Mezoti leaned forward and threw her arms around the Lieutenant's shoulders. "Acceptable," she whispered.

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around the little girl and lifted her. "Let's go get something to eat, yeah?” She felt Mezoti nod against her neck.  “We'll be back after."

B’Elanna paused before the doors and spared another glance at Seven and Icheb. It still surprised her that of all the places Seven could seek refuge, she’d chosen Engineering. When Seven looked baffled at B’Elanna’s promise not to tell the Doctor, B’Elanna felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at Seven’s assumption she would be denied in such a request. B’Elanna knew she hadn't done much in their past interactions to counter that assumption. As they spoke, B’Elanna had realized she’d spent so long fighting with Seven when she could have been getting to know her. She was such a different person than the newly severed drone of four years ago. When B’Elanna spoke of Seven’s impact on the crew, she suddenly realized how much she’d miss Seven if she was gone. It killed her now to see the possibility that what Seven had feared so much might become a reality.

B'Elanna sent up a prayer to Kahless as she finally exited Sickbay that he spare the two young warriors and didn't leave Mezoti without her family when they'd only just found each other. Furthermore, she promised not to waste another opportunity to get to know Seven if her prayer was granted.

* * *

_One week later_

B'Elanna lowered her padd as she heard the unmistakeable voice of Seven behind the doors of sickbay.

"I know you 'feel fine' but you must not overextend yourself too early."

"I believe this is where Captain Janeway would invoke the pot and kettle idiom."

B'Elanna chuckled as the doors whooshed open for her. Icheb was standing with his arm around Seven and walking slowly toward two balance beams the Doctor was using for his physical therapy.

Seven inclined her head and raised her ocular implant. "Lieutenant?"

B'Elanna had heard from Mezoti and Janeway that Seven was back to normal but she hadn't seen her yet. A flood of relief filled her at the sight of the other woman. She felt lighter than she had in awhile.

B'Elanna lifted the padd she'd brought. "Some study notes for Icheb's exam. I got the request yesterday but I didn't have the chance to stop by yet."

Seven and Icheb reached the bars and the Doctor took Icheb from Seven.

Seven moved toward B’Elanna and took the offered padd. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I could have come by to pick it up."

B'Elanna shrugged. "I wanted to see how Icheb was doing and from the looks of it, he's doing pretty well."

Icheb smiled. "See Seven? I am not ‘overdoing it’ as you claim."

Seven turned to him slightly with a raised eyebrow as he begun his exercises.

B’Elanna resisted the urge to chuckle at the two of them. Seven may have had her struggles in the beginning to adjusting to the care of the borglings but there was no doubt in observing the interaction, Seven had become the typical long-suffering mother.

"How are you?" asked B'Elanna. Her voice came out softer and shakier than she'd intended.

Seven turned to her quickly. "I am operating within normal parameters."

B'Elanna laughed, more relieved at Seven’s Borg speak than she’d expected. "Glad to hear it. Well, I'll leave you to it.” She nodded toward Icheb.  “Visit me in Engineering when you're feeling better, Icheb."

Icheb nodded and B'Elanna turned to leave.

"Lieutenant?" asked Seven.

She turned around and tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for all your...assistance. Mezoti informs me that you never left her side."

It was true. B’Elanna watched over the girl while she regenerated and as much as she hated Sickbay, took breaks from her shifts to escort her to visit Icheb. When Seven was recovering, she’d camped out with Mezoti in Cargo Bay Two, working on padds while Mezoti curled up next to her. B’Elanna felt it was the least she could do and while she knew her words were never much comfort, Mezoti seemed to at least appreciate her presence. She didn’t mention how much it helped ease her own worry.

B'Elanna waved a hand at her. "No problem."

Seven moved closer and lifted her hand as if to touch B'Elanna's arm but reconsidered. She clasped her hands behind her back and maintained her usual posture.

"Still, thank you. I am unsure of how to repay such a gesture.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “That's what friends are for.”

Seven tilted her head and considered her for a few moments. B’Elanna felt a slight edge of annoyance as the silence between them started to feel awkward but she held any smart remark she might have had back. She’d noticed that it was better to give Seven the time she needed to talk. A consideration B’Elanna hadn't bestowed upon her enough.

“You have never acted as if friendship is something that might be welcome in reference to your interaction with me.”

“You're right.” B’Elanna noticed Seven stiffen. B’Elanna pulled her bottom lip through her teeth and sighed. “Maybe I've changed my mind.”

“And the first time I upset you? Will you change your mind again?”

B’Elanna sighed and clenched her right hand in a fist. Seven’s eyes briefly flickered toward B’Elanna’s hand though she did not comment on it.

B’Elanna shook her head as she took a deep breath. “I can't promise we won't fight. I'm not delusional.”

If it were possible, Seven's posture got stiffer and the tension in her arms made it plain that she had also tightened the hands behind her back.

B'Elanna nodded toward her. “But I promise I won't change my mind. That acceptable?”

Seven waited a few minutes then slightly relaxed her stance. “Yes.”

B’Elanna relaxed her hand then turned back toward the doors. “See you around, Seven.”


	2. Love's Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you again to DiNovia, my ever generous beta. Once again words quoted at the beginning of chapters are attributed to their sources.  
> Disclaimer: The dialogue between Tom and B'Elanna that comes from the episode 7.03 "Drive until B'Elanna says "No, you go." There is also dialogue in a scene between Seven and B'Elanna in the Astrometrics lab that I lifted directly from the episode. My original dialogue starts with the line "If that were only true of his romantic relationships."

>   _I’ve seen love from sides now_
> 
> _From up and down_
> 
> _And still somehow_
> 
> _It’s_ **_love’s illusions_ ** _I recall_
> 
> _I really don’t know love_
> 
> _I really don’t know love at all_

“Both Sides Now”~Joni Mitchell

B’Elanna walked out of Sickbay and sighed. The Doctor, with all of his endearing qualities, could really be a pain in the ass sometimes (or most of the time). She’d gotten what she needed though and in the end, that was what was important.

It was hard to believe it had really been five months since she and Tom had any real quality time together. It wasn’t like they weren’t used to the busy nature of the constant attacks and repairs Voyager always demanded of their attention but the last few months seemed to be busier than usual and she’d finally been able to carve out some time. She just hoped Tom would be grateful for all the effort she’d put in.

She carried a lingering worry these days that their relationship had reached somewhat of a dead end. B’Elanna hoped this vacation would help them reconnect and ease that worry.

* * *

When Tom walked into Engineering, B’Elanna was more than a little surprised at his appearance.

“Hi,” he greeted.

B’Elanna felt a delighted flutter in her stomach at his presence. Perhaps her recent worry was more unfounded than she realized.

She smiled. “You’re early.”

She led him to a semi private area. She reached up and pressed her lips to his. “You packed?”

His eyes refused to fully meet hers and he started to shift his weight slightly. “Not yet. Actually, there might be a problem.”

She knew this tone and that look. She tried to keep the trepidation out of her voice as she asked, “Problem?”

“I have a chance to pilot the Flyer in a race, a really unique race and the Captain thinks it’s a great idea. I guess I got so excited, I forgot about our plans.”

His eyes had that twinkle she once found so endearing but now it made her heart sink. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She really would always come second for him.

_Well not this time_ , she thought. He wanted his fun, he could have it. She shrugged. “You know what, Tom, go ahead.”

Tom raised his eyebrows. “What?”

B’Elanna nodded. “Yeah, go have fun with your once in a lifetime race.”

Tom tilted his head. “Are you sure? I really don’t have to. I can tell the Captain. I can--”

B’Elanna held up a hand. “No, you go.” His face lit up like a Christmas tree and that’s when she added, “Just don’t expect to come back to me when you’re done.”

Tom’s mouth dropped slightly. “Huh?”

B’Elanna shook her head and huffed.

“I’m sick of this. I’m tired of you deciding that some shiny new toy or adventure is more important than time with me. So go, Tom. Make the choice you always do and don’t act like you’re devastated doing it.”

“Lanna, wait a minute, I--”

Tom’s comm badge interrupted his excuse with, “Kim to Paris.”

B’Elanna tilted her head and waited to see if he might prove her wrong. The frantic movement of his eyes told her all she needed to know.

“Kim to Paris. Tom are you coming?”

B’Elanna lifted an eyebrow in challenge as Tom tapped his badge.

“Coming, Harry.” He pointed toward B’Elanna. “This isn’t over.” Then he ran out of Engineering without so much as a glance back.

B’Elanna rolled her eyes and turned toward a console. “Like hell, it isn’t.”

* * *

B’Elanna thought Tom might drop by that night, especially when a series of gel pack repairs caused her to miss the usual dinner rush. She’d walked into an empty Mess Hall and reviewed her report.

Neelix had been kind, if a bit misguided, in his assertion that if she and Tom loved each other things might work out. She realized as true as L’Naan’s warning of a mak’tah rang in her head that the affection she felt for Tom wasn't enough to sustain a relationship. At least not the kind she felt herself wanting lately. As time passed on their journey home, B’Elanna found herself craving something deeper. She wanted a connection that she didn’t need to question constantly and someone as content in just her company as they were when pursuing their interests.

When she returned to her quarters, she paced and took a calculated look at the last three years. She hadn’t lied when she told Neelix that it wasn’t all horrible, but when she evaluated the last year especially, there wasn’t a whole lot of good either.

If they weren’t fighting, they were always talking about something that interested him more than her. Though the whole ordeal with Alice wasn’t completely his fault, the fact that he made similar choices without a sentient ship disturbed her more than she usually dwelled on. Now he was doing it again.

She wasn't the same woman who could be persuaded to forgive multiple forgotten dinners with flowers and chocolate. She needed more, and Tom hadn't grown into the person who could give it to her.

B’Elanna sighed and started to collect Tom’s leftover belongings from her drawers and bathroom. She initiated a site to site transfer for the small box and waited an hour for a response to come but the chime never rang.

* * *

B’Elanna jumped at the chance to leave Engineering the next morning. All the buzz about this stupid race was beginning to wear on her.

She grabbed her padd and headed to Astrometrics. She was actually looking forward to Seven calling the race irrelevant.

B’Elanna walked in and commented without looking up. “Seven, I need you to run a diagnostic on the lateral sensor relay.”

She placed the padd on Seven’s console.

“As soon as I’m finished.”

B’Elanna titled her head. “With what?”

“Plotting the most efficient course of the first segment of the rally.”

B’Elanna sighed as she looked up at the screen. “Seems like the entire crew has come down with race fever.”

Seven turned toward her slightly. “Perhaps you could persuade the Doctor to come up with a vaccine.”

Any other day she might quip at Seven’s joke but she was stuck on trying to grasp the meaning behind Seven’s interest. B’Elanna turned against the console to consider her. “I’m surprised you’re putting time into this.”

Seven stepped to the console behind her to input some information. “Initially, I did find the activity irrelevant, but then I realized it’s important for the crew’s morale.”

B’Elanna smiled a little at that. Neelix was obviously rubbing off on Seven. Then she stiffened at Seven’s next words.

“And for my relationship with Mr. Paris.”

_Well, then_. B’Elanna expected Tom to have a bit more discretion. Or perhaps she didn’t. Why go for a hot tempered Klingon when Borg perfection exists? It would be absurd if it didn’t seem so plausible. Well, plausible, except it didn’t seem much like Seven.

B”Elanna scoffed, “Your relationship with Lieutenant Paris?”

Seven looked over at her and straightened her shoulders a little as her eyes met B’Elanna’s. “I was speaking professionally.”

B’Elanna’s stance eased a little.

Seven looked back at the console. “I often work with him on navigational problems. He can be an erratic individual, but he’s also a very competent officer, and clearly, a skilled pilot.”

B’Elanna sighed. “It’s the erratic individual that takes getting used to.”

Seven nodded. “No doubt. But I’ve learned if I embraced some of his interests, support him in his personal goals, we’re able to function more efficiently as crewmates.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her palm. “If that were only true of his romantic relationships.”

Seven finished with her calculations. “When would you need the diagnostic?”

B’Elanna looked up at her and dropped her hand. “Huh?”

Seven raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the padd B’Elanna brought in. “The diagnostic relay?”

B’Elanna shrugged. “Oh, um, whenever you get the chance.”

Seven nodded and started the diagnostic. “I know you no longer require my holodeck hours but I was wondering if I could provide something different in exchange for the ‘favor’ I needed.”

B’Elanna tilted her head. “Explain the favor and we’ll see what we can arrange.”

Seven took a deep breath and turned toward B’Elanna fully. “I have been working on a portable generator for mine and Mezoti’s alcoves. As Icheb’s body is still adapting to the absence of his cortical node, his dependence on regeneration has been greatly reduced and is only in need of an alcove once or twice a month.”

“Do you have a draft of the schematics?”

Seven handed her a padd. “Yes, but I am having trouble adapting them to a surface that would enable Mezoti to lie down.”

B’Elanna raised an eyebrow. “Why only Mezoti?”

Seven shrugged. Well, she more twitched her shoulder but B’Elanna knew it was the closest she’d come to the gesture.

“I find I am still more comfortable standing during regeneration.”

B’Elanna nodded and started to scroll through the padd.

“Fair enough. Have you requested quarters from the Captain?”

Seven nodded. “I am meeting with her this afternoon. I know it would take a considerable amount of time out of your off duty hours but I-”

B’Elanna threw up a hand. “Don’t worry about it, Seven, I could actually do with the distraction.”

Seven lifted her ocular implant. “Distraction?”

B’Elanna bit her lip. She wasn’t exactly sure how to explain her breakup. They’d come a long way in their interactions since Seven and Icheb’s recovery but they were still some distance from the kind of relationship where B’Elanna complained about her ex over ice cream. Did Seven even eat ice cream?

Seven saved her from answering though. “You do not have to explain it to me, Lieutenant, I am grateful for your assistance.”

The out made B’Elanna want to figure out how to explain even more but she took the offered escape.

B’Elanna shrugged. “No problem, I’ll take this if you don’t mind. Send me the diagnostic when you’re done.” She turned to leave.

When the Astrometric doors whooshed open, she heard Seven speak.

“Wait, Lieutenant, we haven’t discussed adequate payment for this favor.”

B’Elanna turned and winked. “I’ll tell you what, you let me think about it and I’ll get back to you 1900 hours tomorrow.”

Seven nodded. “Acceptable.”

* * *

Seven sent B’Elanna her diagnostic through Ensign Tal and left the lab in the hands of Crewman Jennifer Delaney as she headed toward the Bridge.

Things were quiet when she arrived. Harry smiled at her as she passed his console.  

“Seven,” he greeted.

Seven gave him a quick nod. “Ensign Kim. Are you anxious for your race this afternoon?”

Harry smiled. “I am a little, but it should be fun.”

Seven handed him a padd. “Here is the plotted course that Ensign Paris requested.”

Harry took the padd from her. “Thank you, Seven.”

“You are welcome. Is the Captain in her ready room?”

Harry nodded. “Yes; she said you should just go on through.”

Seven nodded and walked toward the Captain’s doors. She felt a slight sense of apprehension but took a deep breath and proceeded into the ready room.

Kathryn smiled as she looked up from her computer. “Seven, I was just finishing reviewing your proposal. Let’s sit.”

_I prefer to stand_ was on the tip of her tongue but she nodded and moved to join Kathryn on her couch. She knew that if she behaved in a manner more comfortable to her superior, it increased the chance she would be granted her request.

“So you’d like a set of quarters?”

Seven tilted her head. “Yes, one standard living space will suffice with two bedrooms. I am aware that space is limited but I find myself concerned with the issue of privacy as Mezoti grows older and explores her individuality.”

Kathryn nodded. “And will you still go to the Cargo Bay every week for regeneration?”

Seven shook her head. “I have enlisted the help of Lieutenant Torres to adapt our alcoves. I would request that two alcoves remain in case of medical emergencies.”

Kathryn crossed her eyebrows. “Only two?”

“By my estimation, Icheb will no longer require regeneration in approximately six months. If there were any medical emergencies in that time, he would only need the energy gained from a portable unit.”

Kathryn stretched her arm against the back of her couch and nodded. “Well, it looks like you’ve thought of everything.”

“I thought it best to provide thorough information for such a request.”

“And if there isn’t any room?”

Seven stiffened. “You forget, Captain, that I already know there is. You encouraged me to become integrated into this crew and to think about building a life once we return to Earth. If that life is to include living ‘normally’ then Mezoti and I must adapt to the same kind of living conditions we would be expected to find on Earth.”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. “And Icheb?”

“I know he would like to enlist in Starfleet and would most likely be placed in a living space with another crewman. He would of course still be welcome in my quarters.”

Kathryn leaned on her open palm.

“Seven, have you thought about what will happen to Mezoti when we return?”

Seven stood then and clasped her hands behind her back. “I have thought of every scenario including the ones in which she is denied entry into the normal population due to her history with the Borg. I find those particularly unappealing but I have made provisions for other accommodations should that occur.”

“What?” asked Kathryn as she sat up straighter.

“I sent adoption papers through our last transmission with Earth for both Icheb and Mezoti. I received a reply before I submitted my request to you for quarters. Although the Federation still seems hesitant about me, they have granted my adoption request.”

“Why didn’t you ask me before you did this?”

“I wanted to avoid the sixty percent chance you would have tried to dissuade me. I am still a citizen of Earth legally and of age to be a legal parent. Since Icheb’s family abandoned him, they terminated their rights. As there was no family left on Norcadia to claim Mezoti, she is in a similar situation. I know it was not yours or Commander Chakotay’s intention to make me a permanent guardian but as we draw closer to the Alpha Quadrant, I find it to be the most logical choice.”

Kathryn stood and crossed her arms. “Family should not be based on logic, Seven.”

Seven took a few moments before she replied. She stared right into Kathryn’s eyes as she spoke. “When I tried to argue for affection, One did not stay. Instead, he chose to sacrifice himself for this crew. When I expressed my doubts about Icheb’s parents based on his hesitation, I was refused. When Azan and Rebi were returned to their parents, I was not even asked how I might feel about it. I have come to know you well, Captain, and I am certain that you are about to argue that family is built on mutual affection, on love, or other similar sentiments. All evidence based on my past experiences have indicated that you would have denied me my request if these had been the reasons I presented.”

Kathryn’s face fell. “Do you really find me that cruel Seven?”

Seven took a deep breath in and held her posture. “I do not think you cruel, Captain, but I also know that I could not bear if I lost the two most important people in my life. I could not risk your bias or the chance you might not agree with me.” She paused and cleared her throat. “I couldn’t risk my family.”

Kathryn’s arms fell and she moved to sit back on the couch. This time, Seven did not join her. Kathryn looked out of her viewport for approximately ten minutes before turning back to Seven.

“I apologize in neglecting how you would react to the loss of One or Azan and Rebi.  I suppose, I thought you a safe choice because you are right; it was never my intention to make you the children’s permanent guardian.”

Seven tried to ignore the disappointment that filled her at those words. She was grateful for the Captain’s apology but it rang hollow with the assumption of the second sentence. She knew that the thought she was a “safe choice” was due to an assumption that she wouldn’t come to care for her children.

“Then you can see why I took the action that I did.”

Kathryn nodded slowly as she placed her hands in her lap. “You’ve come a long way, Seven--not just as a crewman but as an individual. You’ve done more for those children than I could have asked. I am sorry that I didn’t pay attention to how much you’ve come to mean to one another.”

Seven stood still for a moment unsure of what to say.

Kathryn beat her to it by adding, “Your request for quarters is granted.”

Seven nodded. “Thank you, Captain.”

Kathryn leaned over the edge of the couch and looked up to Seven with an expression she was unused to. “Seven?”

Something about her tone made Seven inch a little closer. “Yes, Captain?”

“Can you forgive me?”

Seven drew in a sharp breath and thought for a moment. “You have told me before in our lessons that trust is earned and forgiveness is only sincere when the person offering truly understands their transgressions.”

Kathryn nodded. “I did.”

“I am unsure if you trust me, Captain, and it makes me hesitant to accept your apology. I need to be certain that you will honor my place as Mezoti and Icheb’s caregiver and not question my decisions whether or not they match what you believe best in furthering their development.”

“How about you take some time to think about it, and I take the opportunity during that time to be a better friend to you and your family?”

Seven nodded. “Acceptable.” She moved toward the doors before Kathryn called to her.

“Seven, have you told the children?”

Seven shook her head. “I thought it best to inform them once our quarters were secure.” She paused then turned and stepped back toward Kathryn. “Do you think they will object?”

Kathryn smiled as she shook her head. “I think they’ll be thrilled.”

* * *

When her shift ended that evening, B’Elanna opted for dinner in her quarters. If she heard another ridiculous recount of Tom’s race, she was going to hurt someone, and since a few nights in the brig still wouldn’t isolate her from this charade, an evening in was the next best thing.

She ate with a padd in her hand, thankful that when her romantic endeavors were a mess, at least there was enough work to distract her. She was just thumbing through Seven’s latest efficiency report when her door chimed.

“Come in,” she called.

Mezoti walked in with a serious expression and a padd. She nodded toward B’Elanna. “I’m sorry to interrupt your evening nutritional supplement.”

B’Elanna smiled and shook her head. “It’s fine. I was almost finished.” She dropped her fork and gestured to the seat opposite her. “Have a seat. Did you have dinner?”

Mezoti nodded. “Yes, though it was crowded with the racers.”

B’Elanna suppressed a groan.

Mezoti tilted her head in consideration. “You find them displeasing?”

B’Elanna smirked and crossed her arms. “Can’t get anything past you, huh, Zot?”

Mezoti nodded.

B’Elanna pointed toward the padd. “What did you need?”

Mezoti handed it to her. “Help with a project Naomi and I are engaged in. We are in need of holo-programming assistance.”

B’Elanna raised an eyebrow. “I take it you didn’t ask your pal Harry because he’s occupied with the race?”

“On the contrary, Lieutenant, you are my first choice. I can, however, ask him if you are unavailable.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “Oh no, I’m happy to help.” She eyed the title of the project. _Mother’s Day Extravaganza._ “Mother’s Day, huh?”

“Yes, Naomi informed me of the Terran holiday and I thought it appropriate to honor the culture of both of our maternal units.”

B’Elanna smiled, warm at the thought of how much Seven and Sam would be touched.

“It was one of the few human holidays my mother really liked.”

Mezoti smiled. “So you are aware of the custom? Naomi and I were unsure.”

B’Elanna nodded. “Oh yeah. I always made my mom a card and breakfast. Specifically, banana pancakes that my _abuela_ taught me to make.”

Mezoti tilted her head and drew out her next question. “Abuela? I am unaware of this designation.”

“It’s a human language. It’s Spanish for grandmother. She was my father’s mother. She made the best pancakes, among other things.”

“Do you think Seven would appreciate a similar gesture?”

B’Elanna took a few minutes to consider. Seven started trying solid foods more lately but B’Elanna wasn’t sure of any preferences. “I think she’d like anything you made.”

Mezoti nodded. “Will you assist me in learning to make pancakes?”

B’Elanna smiled and nodded. “Of course, kiddo; they’re one of maybe five things I can make from scratch.”

“And does the card-making have a set structure?”

B’Elanna shrugged. “Not really, you can just draw a picture and write Happy Mother’s Day.”

“Acceptable. Seven does encourage chaos and disorder in artistic endeavors.”

B’Elanna laughed. “She does?”

Mezoti nodded. “She says it helps with establishing my individuality.”

B’Elanna nodded. “I can see that. So what exactly do you need help with? This looks like a nice program to me.”

Mezoti placed her folded hands on the table and inclined her head. “You are skilled in adding a more realistic portrayal and we thought we would run the program and have you make necessary adjustments.”

“I could do that. I have a meeting with Seven tomorrow and I have the gamma shift the day after but I think I can find some time the evening after that.”

Mezoti hesitated. “I do not wish to cause you any trouble, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “First of all, call me B'Elanna, and like I said, it's no trouble at all.”

Mezoti gave her a soft smile. “Your assistance is much appreciated.”

B’Elanna gave her a wink as she got up to grab a padd from her couch. “Since you’re here, want your last engineering assignment? I finished grading it earlier.”

Mezoti hopped over her chair and took the offered padd. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna picked up another padd. “And if you promise not to peek, I’ll let you take Icheb’s, too.”

“I promise, B’Elanna.”

“Good kid.” She ushered Mezoti to the door. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Sweet dreams, B’Elanna.”

“Thanks, kiddo.”

* * *

B’Elanna cringed the next morning as Neelix got on the comm to narrate the next rally of the race. She holed up in her office for the majority of her shift and shut off the comm. Tom and Harry were in the lead which meant Tom would be insufferable that evening, regaling the Mess Hall of his triumph. It looked like she’d be spending yet another evening eating in her quarters.

Thankfully, when her shift was over so was the race and all she had to do was suffer through the occasional murmurs of the people she passed on the way to her quarters. She unzipped her jacket as she stepped into her quarters and flung it over a chair.

“One cup of raktajino,” she ordered from the replicator and grabbed Seven’s generator schematics as she settled on the couch.

She felt something poke her through the cushion and set her cup and padd on the coffee table. She turned to fish out the offending item and found a 20th century tape and walkman. It had been an anniversary gift from Tom. She leaned back and considered the items for a moment. She’d thought it an odd but thoughtful gift at the time she received it. At least he’d given her something slightly original. As she observed it now, she realized how little Tom really knew her. She didn’t share the same fascination with 20th century entertainment and the tape was actually full of his favorite music.

B’Elanna scoffed as she placed the gift in her recycler. “God, I was an idiot.”

_No_ , a quiet voice reminded her (one suspiciously similar to her Nana Torres). _You just wanted to be loved, nieta_.

B’Elanna sighed. “And what a load of good that did me.”

She moved back to the couch and ordered, “Computer play Rodrigo y Gabriela mix.” B’Elanna picked up her raktajino and let the guitars wash over her as she reviewed her padd and the necessary additions she’d made.

_Two hours later_

B’Elanna had just finished dinner when her door chimed. “Come in.”

Seven stepped in gingerly and tilted her head. “Am I interrupting?”

B’Elanna almost laughed at how much she was reminded of Mezoti from the night before. “I was just finishing.” She wiped her hand on a napkin and stood up. “Let me wash my hands then we can get started. I left out some parts and my notes on the coffee table if you want to have a look.”

Seven nodded and moved toward the couch as B’Elanna went to wash up. It wasn’t until B’Elanna heard light humming that she realized she’d left her music on. She smiled as she dried her hands, reentered the living room and commanded, “Computer stop music.”

Seven looked a little startled. “If you prefer to work with music, Lieutenant, I do not mind.”

B’Elanna nodded as she sat down. “Maybe when we’ve settled on all the logistics.”

Seven nodded as she picked up the padd. “Your additions are most efficient.”

B’Elanna smiled. “Great, now let’s talk about how we’re going to wire these things, especially to accommodate a different kind of space. I was thinking we could build some kind of plating for both of you so we can hide the wiring.”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “Why would we need to hide it?”

B’Elanna bit her lip. “Oh, I guess, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I thought if you’re getting Mezoti’s to look more like a bed, the plating would look more like a basic frame and less like a generator.”

Seven considered for a moment then nodded. “That would be best.”

There was something in her expression that B’Elanna couldn’t quite read but she thought it better to stick to working rather than ask. They read quietly for a few minutes, occasionally picking up the sample parts B’Elanna provided to reassemble and disassemble certain aspects. They moved to the floor for more room and while B’Elanna was trying to figure out the best wire coating, Seven asked a question.

“What do ‘family vacations’ entail?”

B’Elanna looked over at her and shrugged. “Uh, it depends on the family. I used to go camping with my father, uncle and cousins, visit my Nana, or I’d spend time on Qo’nos with my mom.”

“Which of those were the most ‘fun’?”

B’Elanna knitted her eyebrows. “Why do you ask?”

Seven laid down her padd and brought her hands to rest in her lap. “Mezoti has requested I arrange one and has stated I should seek advice since fun is an area in which I do not hold adequate expertise.” Her face fell for a minute before she tried to school her features but B’Elanna caught it.

“Well, there are plenty of stock programs in the holodecks. You could try one of the ones with replicas of museums in the Alpha Quadrant, a waterpark on Risa, or a ski resort.”

Seven nodded. “What parameters do I use to assess which would produce the most amusement?”

B’Elanna thought for a moment. “It’s usually a trial and error situation but if you’re worried, I’d just ask the kids.”

“Is it usual to ask the input of the children?”

B’Elanna dropped her materials. “Uh, I guess not? I’ve never really thought much about it. Have you asked Sam Wildman? She’s got more experience with that part of it than I would.”

Seven picked her padd back up. “I had not considered that. I apologize if this side conversation has upset you in any way.”

B’Elanna raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“You usually drop or throw objects when you’re upset or frustrated. Since you just dropped those wires, I reasoned I might have annoyed you in some manner.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “No, I was actually more frustrated with what I was trying to do, not you. Sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize, Lieutenant, though I appreciate your clarification. Show me what you were trying to do. Perhaps I could be of assistance.”

B’Elanna handed her the wires then explained the issues with the coating. They worked for a couple hours until Seven’s badge chirped.

“Mezoti to Seven of Nine.”

Seven tapped her badge. “Proceed.” Although the response was formal, B’Elanna heard the gentleness in her tone.

“I do not wish to disturb you but I believe it is time to be ‘tucked in’ for regeneration.”

B’Elanna smiled while Seven responded.

“You are correct; I will be there momentarily.” Seven tapped her badge, stood, and surveyed their work area.

“I will assist you in cleaning up.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “It’s ok--besides I have a few more ideas. I’ll write them up then clean it up myself. You go tuck Zot in.”

Seven tilted her head. “Zot? Is this a nickname for Mezoti’s designation?”

B’Elanna nodded. “Yeah, that ok with you?”

Seven nodded. “It is ‘cute’.”

B’Elanna laughed. “Glad you approve. I’ll send you my notes in the morning then we can meet up again in a few days. Oh, hey, did Janeway approve the quarters?”

“She did; they will be down the hall from here actually. I hope you are not adverse to that.”

B’Elanna shook her head as she stood up and escorted Seven to her door. “Not at all. Night, Seven.”

“Good night, Lieutenant. Thank you again for your assistance.”

B’Elanna nodded as the doors closed. It didn’t occur to her until she was climbing into her bed a couple of hours later that she still hadn’t discussed what type of payment she’d collect from Seven.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nieta=granddaughter


End file.
